


With Every Fiber

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes trace over him in a greedy, hungry, selfish manner. Frankly, if she has to be possessive over one thing, it's him. (Originally posted on 8/26/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Fiber

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my first venture in the DW fandom. Please enjoy!

He's mad.

Completely, utterly mad.

River Song knows this - she knows this and she still trusts him, still believes him. She will always, always do that. There is no man other than him that she would put so much trust in. She could be seen as silly for this, but she knows what the Doctor can do. She's seen it herself. She's been the one nearest to him, been the one that he's touched with slender fingers, hugged with those thin and strong arms of his, and during those times, all she's known was that she trusted him totally.

That, and the fact that there was no going back with this - with these _feelings_ she has for him.

She's a smart woman, she feels. Not to be arrogant or anything, but she can be rather clever at times.

But isn't it the absolute opposite of clever to fall for him in the first place?

Frankly, that is the one area that she doesn't care where she's considered "clever" or not. She doesn't care if by loving him she is branded as the stupidest person in the world, she'll continue to do so without second thought. Without pretense. Without any other focus other than him and her feelings and the fact that he is absolutely brilliant and he burns brightly - so brightly that it is almost physically tangible.

He's so perfect it _hurts_.

Surely, she can see his flaws. She knows all of his little quirks, all the little things he does that would be considered uncouth and odd and just strange. She knows that his actions could be misconstrued by the various lifeforms in the universe and that he is very easily seen as a threat by them all. He is dangerous, but he doesn't know just how much. That naivete is just as dangerous as the people who know what they're doing.

He is not perfect, she knows this, and somehow that makes her love him even more.

(And that sounds cheesy, but she doesn't really care.)

River isn't sure what to do anymore, really. She's spiraling to the moment where everything changes and she's not sure if she's ready for it. Sure, it would be nice to stop with the whole "spoilers" business, but really...she doesn't know how her Doctor his going to react.

Until that time, her time with him is all she has.

So she stares at him.

Her eyes trace over him in a greedy, hungry, selfish manner. Frankly, if she has to be possessive over one thing, it's him. It's not a thing she's ashamed of - if there's anything to _not_ be ashamed of it is caring for someone like the Doctor. She knows women have come and gone and that he's cared for them all in his own way, in his various different forms, and that brings her back to the point that it is stupid to fall for him. It's stupid but also seems like the smartest thing...

For such a young incarnation of himself, he looks so old. River can see it in his eyes. While there are no wrinkles to speak of, and his smile certainly speaks to the youthfulness of his appearance, his eyes tell the story of a man exhausted. A man who has seen so much, lived so much... It's intriguing and sad and moving at the same time.

She watches him as he fiddles with the controls of the TARDIS, moving and whirling around the space with a gleeful grin on his face. She watches him adjust his clothing ever so often, fiddling with that infernal bow tie. Watches as messy strands of hair fall into his face. Watches as he pushes them back with one of those lovely hands of his. Gazes at the slender, pale curvature of his neck and the spot where his spine clearly shows, disappearing into the back of his shirt.

And she finds herself smiling.

He flips some random nobs and buttons and spins on the tip-toes of his shoes as he moves and makes another adjustment to their coordinates. River just leans back and relaxes, enjoying this time that she has with him, no matter how seemingly insignificant it seems. There is never an insignificant moment with the Doctor. That anything relating to the Doctor would be anything _but_ significant is laughable.

"You alright, River?"

His voice shakes her out of her daze, but she still finds that grin on her face.

"Perfect, sweetie."

The Doctor gives her the grin he so often wears around her, the shy half-smile that he often dons before making a playful comment, which she counters with something just as mischevious. This is the norm. It is comfortable, safe, familiar, and all she ever wants.

In a flurry of whoosing, groaning noises, the TARDIS is off.

She starts to stare at him yet again as his fingers grip the panel in front of him, staring off into space, seeing things in his mind that only are visible to him. The way his mind works has fascinated her for such a long while. How she would love to know just a minute portion of what he never shares with anyone...

River doesn't entertain that thought for very long, because then she is carried back into her current reality - the one where it is only her and the Doctor, visiting places with the Ponds and saving species far and wide.

Actually, the word _perfect_ seems to sum everything up quite nicely.


End file.
